


Chapter 07 扣留 A

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [22]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 07 扣留 A

最后一条速溶咖啡冲进瓷杯，叶淳雪照旧撕开两小包黄糖倒入，轻轻搅拌着。  
这是今晚第三杯咖啡。  
倒不是需要提神，而是手头闲得有些尴尬，得给自己找点事做。做过许多猜想，甚至提前叫了男同事守在隔壁，一旦家属情绪不受控制便即刻出现，以防警局被砸烂。她太理解那是一种怎样的感觉了，上级下达命令派她逮捕齐庆锡时，她差点蹦起来掀桌子。  
办公桌对面的女孩面无表情，直愣愣盯着眼前那杯黑色液体发呆。  
“其实……祸不及家人，你也不用，太……”  
女警觉得这种官腔打多了也没用，便将说到一半的话吞回肚子。她猛地记起之前某个公众号上写过，安慰人不用废言语，你比她更惨就行了。  
“我之前还亲手铐过同事呢。”她试着弓起身子朝对面杯子里加糖，“你看，你这个好多了。”  
  
然而依旧没有下文。  
睡衣外匆忙套了长款棉服就冲出家门的人一言不发，只静静坐在原处。  
魏璎珞已经这样坐了两个小时，一动不动。她屏蔽了一切外界声源和画面，叶淳雪说什么半个字没听进去。  
  
一周前，她偷偷躲房间里用那支步摇挽发，怎么看都喜欢的紧。  
两天前，男人不知餍足的伏在她身上，热气与薄汗交织。  
三小时前，她站在家门口同他拥吻，满心念着明天也要见面。  
  
她的睡袍，她的牙刷，还有她的发圈，全在那间暗色调的房子里。她满心欢喜的等着完全搬进来，把每周剩下的三天也交给那个男人。  
现在却告诉她，他是杀人犯的哥哥。  
廖这个姓太少见了，就算警察什么都不说，看见那三个字的瞬间也能联想到。她不崩溃，不惊惶，甚至没感到生气愤怒，只觉得大脑的部分关键零件卡住，导致整个机器停止运转。  
记忆混成浆糊，一会儿是她四岁那年扒在姐姐肩头放风筝，一会儿是弘历抱着她挡下那些碎瓷片。  
  
警察好像去接电话了，声音忽高忽低的同对面说了许久，然后将座机听筒递给她。  
“我、我们想找被害人签刑事谅解书，是……在哪儿能……？”  
谅解书，谅解？  
杀人偿命，谁要谅解你？！  
她感觉自己的脖颈咔咔作响，机械般的一厘米一厘米转过去，胸膛剧烈起伏许久后突然爆发：  
“谈什么！”  
桌上的咖啡杯被直接打落，满是香精气味的液体在白色地砖上缓缓流淌，隔壁同事以为家属终于暴走，迅雷不及掩耳之势冲了进来，结果只看见一杯打翻的饮料。  
“不必谈！”  
  
  
  
  
“我永远不会原谅杀人犯！他必须偿命！”  
刺耳女声从听筒传来，直接挂断了电话。年近花甲的老人受不住这种高声喊叫，耳朵有些聋，无助的望向沙发另一侧的人。  
许是平时接人命官司接多了，老人一把鼻涕一把泪的向他控诉警察将老婆儿子都拷走时，弘历的第一反应是匪夷所思，而不是震惊。  
印象里五婶是个挺温柔的人，还经常做公益捐助，就算儿子不成器，也不至于被连带着拷进去。弘昼的话，也不像有胆子干出杀人这种事的，顶多遗传了五叔的窝里横加厚脸皮，跟他吵着断绝关系后还来伸手讨钱——  
“现在写谅解书是没用的，这谅解书是……”他话说一半才想起对方是法盲，解释也没用，“你连动机和死因说不清楚，受害者的名字，什么时候杀的人都不知道，我没办法写。”  
“你打个草稿，打草稿！明天我们去公安局，拿着这个先和她家属见一面。”  
见那人不吭声，老人便开始翻旧账：  
“以前的事你不能忘啊！当初要不是我们给你打电话，你哪儿见得着你爸最后一面？icu那么多日子，全是我们伺候！你就看在这事的面上，帮帮五叔吧！”  
“icu不让外人进去守着。”弘历无奈的拆穿。  
五叔和他爸也不过堂兄弟，只是年轻时走的比较近，才带得他也跟着认识，但关系远远没到互相照顾的份上。  
“五叔，今天让你进来，是因为叔侄多年没见，而且大半夜在楼道里扰民，我已经没头没尾的帮过你们一次了。”弘历不介意把话说的很难听，“钱没问你们要过，就是因为记着我爸那件事，该还的早还清了，一个说辞不能用两遍。”  
“亲人之间是能用钱来衡量的吗！那可是你爸！你要是不答应......我跳楼了！你这儿是十六楼！”  
“你跳楼了，我不是更不用写了吗。”  
男人重重放下水杯，心道廖国华要是知道自己临死前最后一眼值两百万，肯定气得掀棺材板，嫌他是败家子。他本打算说不能衡量就先还钱，结果那人见他不吃硬，便又直接跪在脚边，开始行大礼：  
“叔不求你别的，你写份谅解书，明天陪叔去警察局和对方见个面，剩下的怎么都行啊！”  
这种封建时期才有的礼节令弘历浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，只想着快点把人拉起来，却被一把拖住了胳膊：“你，你就写份这个，其他的叔去找别的律师！绝不再麻烦你，绝不影响你工作！”  
廖律师讨厌和人浪费时间，说到底不是什么大事，平时没少写的东西帮忙码一份也没什么关系。  
只是他越打字，心里的疑团就越大。  
杀人了，什么时候杀的？从伯明翰回来以后吗......还是去英国前的？五叔结结巴巴的什么都说不清楚，他把那些关键信息打成横线，显示为填空的形式。  
他突然想起了璎珞的姐姐，那条永远定格在二十多岁的生命。七年前正好是弘昼出国的时候，脑海里突然跳出来一个可怕的想法，但又迅速打消，开始安心打字。  
不可能的事，弘昼家求了他很久才求到出国上学的机会，哪儿能在临走前自毁前程呢。  
刚刚取回的戒指放进旁边书桌的抽屉里，打印机吭哧吭哧的响着，弘历把几份材料一同码入公文包，示意五叔放心，不要再胡搅蛮缠。  
  
  
  
当晚还算稳妥的睡了几个小时，五叔一大早便将他从床上晃醒，天气阴沉沉的，他差点以为还是半夜。  
弘历一路都在打哈欠，盘算着把人送过去跟警察解释一番，了解了解情况也就算了。大不了帮他们从律所找个刑辩律师，也算仁至义尽，总之他自己是不能插手近亲案件的。  
至于那两百万，给他们的时候就没想着能要回来，不太重要，别再给他找麻烦就行。  
真是太困了，这个精神状态晚上怎么求婚？恐怕连最基础的体力展示阶段都要败下阵来。  
  
然而刚迈进警局他就不困了。  
卫生间拐出一个再熟悉不过的身影，看得人心下轰然。  
他以为自己眼花了。  
  
目光紧紧黏在那个纤弱背影上，黑色长棉服裹得极结实，但他还是一眼认出了那条裤脚打褶的睡裤。  
一大早她穿成这样在警局做什么？  
最近根本没让她接手新的刑事案件，而是轰人去专攻自己的领域，根本没理由来这儿。  
昨晚迅速排除的猜测再次占领脑海，他不敢再细想下去，心里只盼着看花了眼，或是她真有什么工作要忙。  
  
那人明显没看到他，一味低头朝前走。  
“璎珞？”他试探着叫了声。  
匆匆向前的脚步猛然顿下，再以更快更大的步子离开。  
  
逃，快逃。  
平时最嗤之以鼻的鸵鸟心态竟成了她下意识的第一反应，身体本能远比思考后作出的判断快得多。发懵耗费了大量时间，她还没想好怎么面对他，也不知道他为什么会这个时间来警局。  
记忆里刺耳的电话铃声打断思路，他这时候来警局，还能为了什么？  
  
“魏璎珞！”  
不知是不是袜子太厚，这双皮鞋有点挤，跑起来顶得脚趾痛。才追出几步那人便转身向他冲来，额头狠狠撞上下巴，疼得他几乎眼前发花。  
公文包被抢走，收码整齐的资料在她手中抓出几道难看的折痕，魏璎珞不敢相信自己的眼睛，却只能接受白纸黑字的现实。  
刑事谅解书的底稿。  
指间颤栗再也控制不住，纸上的一字一句瓦解着神经和理智，从最易碎的深处把微微跳动的心脏完全剖开，一刀接着一刀的剜挖，直到面目全非。  
  
「受害人对致害人廖弘昼的行为已经谅解，为此请求司法不追究廖弘昼刑事责任。」  
  
他是刑辩律师，这种小事信手拈来。  
她对这份工作再了解不过，再罪大恶极的人，也有接受法律保护的权利。她陪他去面对那些凶手，为犯下滔天罪行的人做申诉，可事情降临到自己头上依然难以接受。  
别人都可以，为什么偏偏是他？  
拿来对付公检方的手段开始用在她身上，她不介意凶手聘请律师解决，甚至认同这是必须的手段，可唯独受不了弘历和自己作对。  
当她还不知道该怎么处理这件事时，他就已经一本正经的打印好谅解书，准备对付她。蓝黑竖纹西装的男人距自己仅半步之遥，魏璎珞却觉得离他比任何时候都要远。  
那是她的老师，她的爱人，她孤身来东庆的依靠和温暖，是和姐姐、父母一样，最重要的人。  
他怎么可以？  
  
“陪你表叔来，是不是？”  
对面微怒的红唇轻轻颤抖，赤着双眼瞪过来。弘历感觉寒意从胸口开始蔓延，扩散至躯干四肢，最后麻木到无法动弹。那张谅解书狠劲拍上他胸膛，在半空中轻飘飘地左右晃了两下，最后落到脚边，沾满拖地后未干的泥水。  
表叔，她本不该知道的，现在只有一个解释。  
完了。  
他不愿相信这个最坏的结果，心中仍存了一丝幻想，艰难开口：“你为什么在这儿？”  
“这就是你昨晚说的，要准备的正事……替我家连夜写好刑事谅解书？”魏璎珞没有回答问题，只良久地凝视着他，将‘我家’两个字咬得极重。  
女警拦住准备上前插嘴的犯人亲属，将他强行带到另一个房间。调解室早已默默打开，双方却还在走廊里僵持。  
魏璎珞想甩开那只拖拽着自己的手，长指甲狠狠掐进结实的腕子，半眼都不愿多看那个男人。走廊里闹得太吵，弘历被近乎发狂的举动逼得束手无措，只好顺势将她拖进调解室。  
他一把摔上门，自后圈住拼命反抗的人。  
“璎珞，我不知道。”  
“你不知道什么！”魏璎珞开始一根一根掰扭他的手指，奋力挣扎着，“不知道你弟弟杀了人？还是不知道自己现在为什么来公安局！”  
“我不知道这件事与你有关！”  
楼道里有水，皮鞋本就打滑，踩到屋内瓷砖上更是难以维持平衡，差点被挣扎乱动的女孩带摔倒地，打了几个趔趄才勉强撞到办公桌停下。她被暂时顶在桌边无法动弹，可棉服布料太光，他实在不好抓，只能赶紧解释：  
“我回家后才碰见他，他本就说的云里雾里，又是以受害人三个字做替代词写的，我真的不知道是这件事。”  
“刑事谅解书是双方协议达成后才能签的，而且只能由你主动完稿后签给他，他法盲，你也法盲吗。”怀里的人从未停止斗争，他觉得手指快被生生掰断，忍痛的同时不免高声几分，“我写只是为了昨晚拖住人，根本不具备法律效力！”  
“那我问你，你不会帮他吗，你能眼睁睁看着他去死吗。”  
她突然不动了，又换上没有表情波动的皮囊，从禁锢中慢慢转过身来面对他：“他是你弟弟，你选择自己亲人也是人之常情。”  
“可我也会选择我的亲人，永远不会谅解那个畜生，他只能下地狱，根本不配多活半天！你要管的话随你去管，但绝不要妄想我听你一个字！”  
手肘运力撞开男人，小小一团迅速冲向门边，眼看就要拉到门把手，结果又被大力拽了回去。  
淡淡的木质香裹挟周身，她开始讨厌这种气味，想去外面呼吸新鲜空气。平时相拥的臂膀成了困住自由的牢狱，她脚下碎步不停，拼命扭动身子要逃离，脸上的厌恶再也收不住。  
弘历被她的表情刺痛，几乎快要抱不住怀里的人：  
“魏璎珞！”  
“我不是那个意思！我不清楚受害者是谁，昨晚于我而言只是接了一份最普通的工作，工作而已！”  
他已经很少吼人了，然而这次却嚷的比之前都要响亮。魏璎珞被震得耳膜发痛，只感觉男人略显粗砺的手掌捧过自己面颊，再攀抚到颈后肩背，满是怪异的触感。  
但她没有推开。  
男人沉声贴上耳畔，字字清明有力：  
“你听我说，我从不插手别人家的事，只管自己家。”  
  
那些多年不见，见了就是麻烦的亲戚有什么好管？  
又不欠他们的，该还的早就加倍还清了。  
真该感谢廖国华把他养成了六亲不认的怪物，他现在一点负罪感都没有。  
自私也好，冷血也罢，他只想守住和自己分享喜怒哀乐的人，想留下生活里的光明。  
有错吗？  
  
“还有。”  
“我不是在别人和你之间选择了你，而是他们根本不在选项里。”  
弘历紧紧扣住那双逐渐安静下来的肩膀，像往常那样摩挲着她后脑长发，轻轻地，慢慢地。怀里紧绷着的娇小身躯逐渐松软下来，最后完整贴合自己因焦虑和慌乱而起伏的胸膛。  
她身上似乎有点泡面香气，刚才见她便觉得眼下有些发肿，面色苍白，基本可以确认是昨晚得知消息后即刻赶来，彻夜未眠。四周扫视一番，房间里没有监控，弘历忍不住将人抱得更紧，拇指不安的按住她肩膀小幅揉捏。之前一直避免提及魏璎宁，是希望这块伤痛在真相大白后痊愈，而不是平时一次又一次抠掉血痂。他心中期盼的是能陪在她身边，将那些腐烂旧伤剃掉，护着她长出新的、健康的血肉。  
可从未想过会是这种结果。  
突然明白了那种叫做‘恐惧’的情绪，不是看完鬼片的心跳加速，而是对失去挚爱感到胆寒。转折发生太快，甚至没有时间去接受消化，只知道必须拼命抓住可能消失不见的东西。  
他怕了。  
怕这是最后一次抱她。  
不知过了多久，胸口才传来女孩闷闷的声音。  
“知道了。”  
“但我这几天不太想见你，要请假。”  
商量的语气。  
弘历强撑着身子，没有任何理由拒绝正当要求。如果换做别人，恐怕早在刚进门时踹开他，根本不理会这番解释。她现在需要时间反应，接受他和凶手有血缘关系的事实，这个过程恐怕会很难熬。  
可时间不准太长，他不能让她做出离开的决定。  
“几天。”他哑声问道，“说清楚，到底几天。”  
“两天。”  
头发被揉的有些蓬乱，她勉强维持声线平稳：“最近要先把外公司的商务谈判对接好，会经常不在律所。”  
男人试探着俯身同她额头相抵，见女孩没有反抗的意思，才敢讨价还价。  
“今天也要算进去。”  
她没有出声，只是点点头。两人离得极近，可以听闻到彼此呼吸，弘历情难自抑的将鼻尖挨近，翕动的唇瓣朝那处柔软贴去——  
魏璎珞在男人唇瓣凑来的瞬间扭头错开脸，并往后退一大步。  
门被重重拍上，她终是从他怀中溜走，什么都没留下。  
  
身体仿佛被人抽去骨头，变成一摊碎肉。弘历卸去全身力气，无助的靠在房间仅有的折叠椅上喘息。  
如果说，她还有昨晚的时间来消化，于他而言就是当头一棒。来不及细想事实到底如何，就要面对步步紧逼的质问，绞尽脑汁把昨晚的错误解释清楚。  
他费力拉拽着她的逻辑，总算把自己立场表明。  
可别的呢，解释这一件事远远不够，他和弘昼之间的血缘关系，还能用立场来表明吗。  
闷沉了整个清晨的天空彻底暗下，冷雨缓缓砸到玻璃上，溅出无数雨花。男人维持着最原始的姿势，一动不动的望着窗外，没人急着轰他走。  
长指甲挠过了手背和颈后，火辣辣的痛。  
熨烫工整的西装早已满是褶皱，他一遍又一遍的按拽着，固执而强势，却再也没办法恢复原来的模样。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“请问您是否准备近两年实现百人所？”  
“您怎么达成纵火案罪名变更的？和公检方关系如何？”  
“听说您为了取证两头跑，这么辛苦也要坚持，是为了还公众一个真相吗？”  
因合伙人忙于案件拖了三个月的新闻发布会终于举行，记者们问题太多，仪容得体的男人颇为镇静的打了个下压的手势，解释发言道：  
“我们是合并，是共赢，八十四位律师会携手并进，将委托人利益维护到底，守护社会公平正义。至于为案件取证，再苦都是应该的，这是我们肩上的责任。”  
闪光灯闪成一片，关达被人群围在台上，始终维持着脸僵的完美微笑，可当他前脚离开镜头范围，后脚便迅速变脸。  
他对突然出现在会场外的女人很不满意：“不是让你去见祁小波吗。”  
女人略显犹豫，最终没按平时的习惯说抱歉，而是直奔主题：  
“华天出事了。”  
“廖弘历弟弟被警方指控强奸杀人。”朱婉一五一十道，“耿裕敏协助处理尸体，用的就是走私方化学药品，她是海关的人，一直在协助走私。”  
“他哪儿来的弟弟？”  
关达用看着白鳍豚的目光打量她，怀疑情报有误。他们早就把姓廖的查了个底儿掉，连他爸都是独生子，竖着刨到爷爷辈也没旁支，家里就这一根苗。  
“表弟。一个太爷爷的，对，太爷爷。”  
太爷爷都是四世同堂了，关主任忍不住露出了不屑的神情，这是哪门子亲戚，就算这亲戚跑到市政府杀人放火，把书记员扒光了裤子吊上旗杆，也挨不着廖弘历的事。朱婉咬咬牙，将那份材料递了过去：  
“......主要是他自己也有协助罪犯潜逃的嫌疑。”  
身旁的男助理即刻拍手叫好：“天赐良机啊，咱们正因为他发愁呢。”  
朱婉最瞧不得小人得志，反驳道：“想合并可以商量，没必要不给人留活路。”  
“忘了我为什么同意去启宁吗。”  
资料夹被啪的一声合上，关达将夹子扔回朱婉怀里，对复杂的关系纠葛没兴趣，只惦着机会来了：“华天另外两位合伙人，一个老得快退休，还一个耳根子软，平时都在外面办事，基本不回所里。趁机拧过廖弘历，就等于打折华天的腿，等谈判时他们只能跪着了。”  
女人被那双冷眼盯得发毛，她当然记得。  
一能推翻检察院定下的罪名，给新同事下马威；二能借机造势，开发布会时占尽风头，打出律所和个人的良好形象；三......能相处摸清廖弘历脾性，以便了解对手。  
不把一件事的价值榨到最干，他就不会罢休。哪怕这件事他没出几分力，功劳也得全归他。  
资料里的内容看得她很难受，毕竟有之前的……她不愿看他输太惨，也不愿无辜的小姑娘受牵连：“您不是欣赏魏璎珞的能力吗，所以……”  
“你脑子真的很一般。”  
上司直接将话头堵死，半句余地都不留。男助理颇为夸张的摇摇头，一副教训后辈的姿态道：  
“几个资深律师换年轻人不合算，主任只是试试姓廖的态度，他答应了那证明好商量，到时候直接把利益摊开谈，还能先把小女朋友攥手里。但他连一个人都不愿意换，还故意强调律所事务自己解决，言外之意太明显了，咱们必须来硬的。”  
铁质楼梯板踩在脚下打出空心而清脆的声音，关达原本一直朝前走，却在听完这番说辞后突然停下脚步，回过头望向两人：  
“继续去查，我不信他这七八年经手的所有证据里没有丁点模棱两可的地方。机会靠自己抓，想想你们之前的胜率和知名度，再看现在的。”  
不得不承认，关达的行事作风卓有成效，她再也没像刚开始那样频频输官司。除了避开刑法第306条和律师法，没有他们不敢做的。  
名利、胜诉率、金钱，这就是一个好律师的标配，管它赢案子用什么手段，以最高最快的效率拿下就好。  
她最终向拢在阴影中的男人低头，表示默认。  
向红圈所迈进，站在食物链顶端的感觉太飘飘然。男助理为自己即将到来的升官发财充满期待，迅速跟上主任步伐：  
“等您吞并华天，咱们的规模就能挺进东庆八所了！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
东庆市气象台连续发布四次暴雨蓝色预警，雨帘密的几乎起雾，看不清窗外风景。  
魏璎珞缩在温暖的被窝里发抖，把空调温度打到最高。  
厨房矮柜上堆积着乱七八糟的包装纸和塑料袋，刀具和锅碗扔在水池泡着没刷。她倒不是颓丧至此，而是脑子里忙着思考，没心思管这些，连吃三明治都懒得热。  
  
多年等待终于成真，生活却转头又捅了她一刀。  
小时候因她的存在违反了生育政策，老魏因此背上行政处分，为缴纳高额罚款只好去外地打工，那几年没少给她脸色看。家里都是魏璎宁打理，姐姐为了留在江平照顾她，甚至没去更好的大学。  
后来日子渐渐好起来，终于可以去高中寄宿了，姐姐毕业后也为了多攒些钱去东庆工作，结果不到三年就再也没能回家。  
从小到大受姐姐照顾，却再也无法报答。就连找凶手都由公安局来管，惩罚犯人有法律定夺，她简直一无是处，只能等——  
干巴巴的等也就罢了，可她在做什么？  
姐姐是被人奸杀的，姐姐在等着她去把凶手找出来的时候，她却和杀人凶手的哥哥日夜相拥，交缠温存，甚至早已偷偷在心底许诺一生。  
没有怨别人，而是讨厌这样的自己。  
罪恶感潮水般涌来，将她整个吞没。  
  
祸不及家人。  
  
两天早就过了，弘历却很安静，一条消息没发。  
细小的手指静静抠着被角，窗外雨声太大，她一把将被子拉上头顶盖严，不去听那些喧闹。  
最终决定选择相信男人所说。  
老师不会骗她。  
他真的不知道吧，毕竟连他五叔自己也不太清楚儿子做了什么。如果不关他的事，他离这件事远一点，再远一点，她还能勉强说服自己。  
  
不断打来的电话铃逼人从被窝里爬出，是公安局。  
魏璎珞已经对案件侦查没有兴趣了，只想知道他们什么时候能把人移交检察院开庭。但公安明显不是这么想的，对面的女警在不停的商议着家属见面流程，她只好敷衍表示配合，其实心里早就恨透了教出人渣的父母。  
“周五下午凶手会从我们局押送到事发地分局进行受审，正好和你们约定的双方家属见面时间冲突，没准能碰上。如果你不想见到这个人，那我们会帮忙调整时间……”  
现在是侦查期间，法律规定不允许嫌犯和家属见面，这可能是唯一一次开庭前面对面见到施害人的机会，她不假思索的拒绝了调换时间。  
“还有件事。”耳边传来女警在那头翻动材料的声音，“他表哥在七年前资助了他一大笔费用，所以才能逃到英国去。而且在审讯期间，关于他的事嫌犯也说的模棱两可。这人和你一个工作单位吧，他……”  
  
耳朵突然听不见了。  
用几天时间为他找好的理由顷刻破碎，她再也没办法骗自己，就算用被子蒙住头，那些雨声也一刻不停的灌入神经。  
怎么没关系，怎么可能没关系？  
  
“魏璎珞！哎，璎珞，我是叶淳雪，你别听她胡说。”  
叶淳雪刚进办公室就听见阿妍举着听筒说个不停，张嘴表哥闭嘴嫌犯的，赶紧以光速劈手夺下座机主动权，结结巴巴的解释起来：“现在只是说呢，有协助犯人潜逃的嫌疑，嫌疑啊。这个嫌疑的意思就是大家都可能有，我也可能有，刚才打电话那人也可能有……”  
“你们会对他的主观动机展开调查吗。”  
对面只有这冷冷的一句，这种反应令人错愕。  
“......会。”  
“什么时候？”女孩的声音里听不出情绪，“我希望是尽快。”  
女警咬咬牙：“你放心，我们会还原事实真相的。”  
“越快越好，谢谢你。”  
淳雪挂掉电话后一把敲在阿妍脑门儿，仍觉得不够解气。她才出去上个卫生间的功夫，电话就打了，没想好怎么说的东西，全以最直接的言语通知了当事人。  
她真的心疼那个小姑娘，所以才会想尽办法用比较委婉的方式告知一些事。  
等了整整七年的真相，却是另一重锉刀，剜得人血肉模糊，再难以愈合。  



End file.
